Jealous
by VoucherMono
Summary: ‘Suddenly, Ryuuzaki was hit by a deep feeling of unfairness. If Misa would only open her eyes…’ Slight LxMisa


Jealous

Author's Note: A request done for Kamai. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The light from the many television monitors flickered around the room. Causing the shadows to dance and play behind him, moving to the immeasurable beat of the ever changing screens. His dark-rimmed eyes never left the recording. Even as he placed another sugar cube into his tea, his eyes did not look down.

There was something odd about Ms. Amane's imprisonment. The drastic change between her pleads for death to her sudden forgetfulness was all too abrupt. It didn't match. Why did her personality change so quickly?

He was fairly certain it had something to do with her lock of hair. After the tuft of hair on her forehead moved, she immediately became somewhat calm. That minute movement had to be connected somehow. There was no wind in the room, no open window, no vent on her. Something else had to move it.

"A Shinigami?" he murmured to himself, not quite believing it but not dismissing the thought either.

The soft clacking of heels on the marble floor caught his attention. They were muted; the person was trying to be stealthy but was doing a poor job of it. Given these bits of information, plus the time of night it was the only reasonable situation was that Misa had returned from an elongated photo shoot.

The steps came closer until they were right behind him. She was panting slightly, she must have been in a hurry; she probably wanted to see Raito as soon as possible.

"Jeez, you guys still up?" She asked.

Her answer came in the form of a soft snore. Raito had long ago fallen asleep in the rolling chair beside him. Unlike himself Raito kept somewhat normal sleeping hours and needed at least a minim of eight hours. His high-sugar diet and slight insomnia on the other hand did not permit him to fall asleep so easily. However, this allowed him to review and continue cases while the others slept, it wasn't a handicap really.

"I am. Raito-kun however is asleep."

"You're so mean Ryruuzaki, making my Raito sleep in a chair." She whispered, not wanting to wake her precious.

"It's not my fault. We were reviewing tapes; it ran a little late…" Ryruuzaki whispered too as he pressed a button on the control panel. The screen now displayed Raito's imprisonment.

"Ugh, why are you watching that?" Misa asked, slightly disguised. She walked forward a few steeps and sat on the arm of Raito's chair without disturbing him. Ryuuzaki watched her out of corner of his eye.

"Because." He replied simply. "I might have missed something the first time."

'_Don't be stupid, Ryuuzaki_.' Raito's voice poured though the speaker, quickly Ryuuzaki turned down the volume. '_You're wrong. Following the current deductions, I can understand why I'm under this suspension, but this is a trap! I'm not Kira!_'

"See, he said it himself...he isn't Kira." Misa murmured.

'_Zoom in or whatever! Look at my eyes! Are these the eyes of a Liar?!_' The recording of Raito continued, before it died. The tape ended in a hissing fuzz of white and black.

"There." Misa spoke, triumph in her hushed voice.

"How do you know he's not lying?"

At this she gasped quietly, appalled that he would speak ill against Raito.

"Because. Raito would never lie." At this she folded her arms rather childishly across her chest.

Ryuuzaki paused and thought her response over. What power Raito had over Misa. At this rate Raito could say it was possible to breathe underwater and Misa would wholeheartedly believe him. It was a little frightening to say the least.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked curiously.

"Because, I love him."

By now Ryuuzaki had heard this from Misa many times, but the reality of it stuck him harder than it usually did. So blinded was Misa by her love she wanted to change Raito into something prefect, infallible. Misa could easily toss evidence and human nature out the window just to prove that Raito was correct.

"Misa, let's say hypothetically speaking, that Raito is indeed Kira. What would you do?" He turned his chair toward her and leaned in to watch her closely. He wanted to see her reaction exactly.

"Oh! I'd still love him of course!" Misa's high-pitched voice grew in volume. Quickly she hushed herself. "I'd love Raito no mater what."

Ryuuzaki hummed at this. Misa had misinterpreted the question. He tried again.

"But if Raito ends up being Kira, which he denies, that means he lied," He paused for dramatic affect; he inched closer. "To you and me."

Misa's thin brows furled. "Raito would never lie to me…" She stopped and looked to be thinking before carrying on. "And even if he did, I'd still love him."

So, no matter what Raito did in the end Misa would be steadfast. She was the perfect connate to be the second Kira. Love made her too blind to see the truth, to see the compiled evidence against Raito's claims. It was maddening almost, Misa wouldn't listen to reason.

Suddenly, Ryuuzaki was hit by a deep feeling of unfairness. If Misa would only open her eyes she's see just how one-sided her and Raito's relationship was. Why couldn't she see the truth? Why wouldn't try to see that Raito could be proven wrong? Why did she love Raito and not…

"You know, Ms. Amane." Ryuuzaki whispered softly, almost too quietly to hear. "Raito-kun is very lucky." Turning away he faced the blank screen once more. He picked up a sugar cube and popped it into his mouth. "I feel jealous."

He didn't need to look at Misa too know a faint blush had broken out across her cheeks.


End file.
